


an existence i cant live without

by seokieai



Category: Day6 (Band), jaepil - Fandom
Genre: Cheesy, Cute, Fluff, Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, Kisses, Lowercase, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Wonpil is tiny and adorable, jae is in love, jaepil, so is wonpil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokieai/pseuds/seokieai
Summary: Wonpil realises he cant live without Jae by his side(v e r y  s h o r t)





	an existence i cant live without

**Author's Note:**

> jaepil nation we no longer have to starve with all our crumbs, WE GETTING A F E A S T THIS YEAR

Wonpil sat backstage in the dressing room of weekly idol, he was writing out the answers to his self written page.

when he reached the “chemistry with members” section he flowed through the answers writing easily for each member. But he paused when he saw Jae’s name. 

He pulled his lip into his mouth with his teeth and stared across the small table at Jae’s small round face and smiled lightly. 

Jae meant a lot to Wonpil, Jae was the one member he could joke around with and then cry with. Nothing was ever awkward between them, everything always seemed so natural. 

Jae looked up at Wonpil and smiled back gently as he reached out his hand to hold Wonpil’s. Jae has always been soft with Wonpil despite what their audience saw and heard. Jae would let Wonpil cuddle up to him and cling to him. But Jae’s favourite thing to do with Wonpil was to hold him. In any way he could, he would hold his hand, his shoulder, his waist or his hips. Jae didn’t really understand why but holding Wonpil feels like holding the most important piece of the universe in his hands. They would often cuddle close together on the sofa with Wonpils chest pressed against Jae’s with his head on Jae’s shoulder, the older would reach down and trace Wonpils beautiful lips and his tiny and adorable nose with his fore finger. Jae would lean down and kiss the tiny tip of Wonpils nose and he would sit back and watch the younger flush and burry his face into Jae’s chest. And kissing Wonpil made Jae feel like the two pieces of his heart connected them at the lips. Jae never wanted these moments to end Jae really did love Wonpil. 

Wonpil smiled down at his paper as Jae stroked his thumb across Wonpils hand before slotting their fingers together. And it felt like everything had fallen into place. Nothing mattered more than Jae in that moment. Wonpil would never let this man go. He couldn’t.

And Wonpil realised that Jae is truly an existence he can’t live without


End file.
